<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Oxytocin by Gremlin_Lord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843277">His Oxytocin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Lord/pseuds/Gremlin_Lord'>Gremlin_Lord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/Reader, F/M, Kuroo/Reader - Freeform, Timeskip Haikyuu!!, haikyuu!! - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Lord/pseuds/Gremlin_Lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was perfect in his eyes. Her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes shone in the sun. </p><p>But he was too late.</p><p>By the time they both had graduated from high school they went their separate ways. She was now just something in the past, a one sided love that wasn't able to be told. </p><p>But what would happen if he were to meet her again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Did you run into a wall again?" her voice was angelic and soft. Her smile as gradient as the sun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah..." He muttered, a bit embarrassed that she already knows what happened to his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her laughter filled his ears like music before smiling even more. "Lets get you fixed up then" she told him. God, would he do anything to see that smile every day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep. Beep. Beep.</em>
</p><p>A pair of hazel eyes slowly open as a sigh escaped his lips. Slowly sitting up, he looked around his surroundings only to see that he was in his room.</p><p>'Just a dream' he thought to himself.</p><p>As the tall male got out of bed, he made his way to his bathroom to do his morning routine. After brushing his teeth, he messed around with his bed hair as he tried to pat it down, only for it to come back up again. Having a not so amused expression on his face. Exiting the bathroom, he started to go through his closet to look for some clothes.</p><p>Putting on a pair of dress pants and shirt, he tucked in the white button up shirt in his pants and tied a tie around his neck. Slightly fixing it, he looked at himself in the mirror before having a small smirk on his lips.</p><p>"Time for work" he said to no one in particular.</p><p>Grabbing his black blazer, he put his dress shoes on and headed out of the house. He hummed a small tune to himself as he swung his car keys a bit. Pressing the button, the car in his driveway let out a loud beep to notify him that his car was now unlocked. Getting into the driver's side, he sat down and started the car before driving off to his workplace.</p><p>After driving for a bit, he made his way in a parking lot building and parked his car in his usual spot. Getting out of the car, he fixed the sleeves to his blazer before making his way inside the building that he works in.</p><p>Kuroo Tetsuroo. Age 24 and is a part of the Japan Volleyball Association's sports promotion division. After graduating high school he decided to help others find the joy of playing volleyball just like he did when he was little. He's also single. </p><p>Entering the building, he greeted the woman that were at the front desk before making his way to the elevator that had others in it. All of them pressing buttons, the elevator slowly went up each floor as one by one employees exited the elevator to be on the floor they needed to be. He watched as the numbers on the small screen on the top right slowly went up, he saw his number finally show up as a small ding was heard to notify the people on the elevator of the floor. Excusing himself from the people that surrounded him, he exited the elevator and walked through the small hallway as his eyes rested on the multiple cubicles that were occupied by others using the cubicles. </p><p>He made his way to his own cubicle, greeting others in the process of getting to his destination. Sitting down in his office chair, he started to get to work. Kuroo was indifferent about his work. He wasn't bored of it nor that excited about it, he just found it as work. He looked through the numbers on his computer and papers that were neatly stacked on the side of his desk. </p><p>For the rest of the day, he continued to work, taking small breaks with his co-workers. When his shift ended, the clouds had made their way to their skies, covering the used to be blue sky. Making his way to his car in the parking lot building, he noticed drips of water that made it's way to his car as well. Raising a small brow, he followed them on for the wet path lead to under his car. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, he kneeled to the ground and looked under his car, only to find a small puppy under his car. </p><p>For the next few minutes, he tried to lure the puppy out from under his car. He tried calling out to it but it didn't work. He ran to the nearest convenience store and bought some food and tried to lure it out with the food, but still it didn't work. People that were heading to their cars noticed Kuroo and his weird antics but both of them didn't pay them no mind. At some point, he just left the food out in the open for the puppy and went to go hide. He waited for what seemed like forever, peeking behind the cement pillar every now and then to see if the pup had gotten out from under his car. </p><p>After twenty minutes passing, he peeked from the pillar for the nth time, only to see that the puppy was eating the food he left out. Quietly, he looped around the pillar, quietly, but swiftly, making his way to the puppy as he scooped it up in his arms, causing it to yelp. He tried to calm it down as it continued to squirm, whimpering. Picking up the food that he put on the floor, he entered his car and started it. Before doing anything else, he turned on the heater and put it on blast. Warm air started to fill the car as Kuroo gently ran his hand across the puppy's head as it was now curling up in his lap. </p><p>Letting out a soft chuckle, he gently patted it's head and started to drive off to his place. Once making it to his house, he covered the pup with his blazer and quickly unlocked the front door to his house and went inside, closing the door behind him. Turning on the heater first, he made his way to the bathroom, puppy in hand, as well as a small convenience store bag. He turned on the faucet to his sink as he gently set the puppy on the toilet lid and quickly folded the sleeves to his white dress shirt before picking up the puppy once more. Seeing that the water was now warm, he started to cover the small dog with the warm water.</p><p>Taking out dog shampoo from the bag, he started to bathe the small dog as it squirmed a bit under his touch, but not as much back at the parking lot. Once he was done bathing the pup, he grabbed a towel and started to dry it so it wouldn't get cold because of how wet it still is. When he was done, he smiled softly as the puppy started to mess around, causing him to chuckle. Taking a picture of the pup, he sent it to his friend, adding the words 'Look what I found' to the picture. </p><p>Playing with the pup a bit, he heard a notification go off on his phone, making him glance at it to see that it was the same friend he texted.</p><p>
  <span class="u">🍎Kenma🍎</span>
</p><p>Did you just pick it up off the streets?</p><p>Yup</p><p>You should get it checked out before you get a disease</p><p>You act like it's a rat</p><p>Cats are better</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo became a bit irked at the male's comment and angrily replied back to him before turning off his phone.</p><p>"Dogs are obviously better" he grumbled, gently petting the puppy as it nuzzled it's head against his hand, causing him to smile. "We should get you checked out just in case though" he mumbled to himself as the pup barked playfully. </p><p>Chuckling once more, he picked up the pup and made his way to his room. Setting the small dog on his bed, he started to change into more comfortable clothes as he started to look for dog related things to buy for his new pet. He soon started to look for veterinary hospital near him. Looking at the different places, he found one that had good reviews and was close to him as well. </p><p>"Guess we'll be taking you to the vet this week" Kuroo announced to the pup who only looked at him with curiosity. </p><p>Slowly, the days went by as it soon became Kuroo's day off. Having the puppy with him, he went shopping for essential things that he needed to take care of the pup. A bed, toys, puppy pads, dog bowls, dog food, and much more to spoil the pup. After buying the things he needed, he headed off to the animal hospital. </p><p>Parking his car in the parking lot, he exited the car, holding the pup in his arms, and made his way inside the building. He saw others sitting in chairs with their pets and some in line. He went into line as well and waited patiently until it was his turn. Telling the woman at the front desk the details, she had him sit down until he was called to have the small pup get a check up. </p><p>Sitting down in an empty chair, he waited patiently as the pup took a look around it's surroundings, slightly wagging it's tail as it looked up at Kuroo. He smiled softly at the pup and gently scratched behind it's ear. Kuroo took notice of some young women glancing at him. He chuckled at this, knowing that he was quite handsome, though friends would say otherwise. </p><p>He watched as others got up with their pet to get them checked out. Getting slightly bored, he started to scroll through social media while petting the pup who was curled up in his lap. Hearing his voice soon be called, he picked up the pup with his free hand before standing up and shoving his phone in his back pocket as he made his way over to the long hallway that had doors to the side, which he figured were rooms to check out animals. </p><p>"This way please" the employee stated before standing in front of an open door. "The vet will be with you in a bit. She's running a bit late but she'll be here soon, so hold tight for a bit" they stated before walking off.</p><p>Kuroo only nodded at this and went inside the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down in a chair, still having the pup in his lap. The puppy looked around the room, curious as to where it is. The pup looked at Kuroo curiously as he only chuckled, gently patting it's head.</p><p>"Don't be scared" he softly stated as the pup barked in response.</p><p>He smiled at the pup and continued to wait. After a few minutes, he slowly started to become a bit annoyed, wondering where the veterinarian was. And as if right on cue, there was a soft knock on the door, making both him and the pup turn their heads as they watched the door knob turn and the door slowly open. They watched as a female veterinarian entered the room, Kuroo's eyes slightly widening at the female that was standing before them.</p><p>"I'm sorry for taking so long, it seems that traffic was a bit bad" she said, gently closing the door.</p><p>Nostalgia had hit Kuroo hard like a truck as he noticed the female's features that he remembered all those years ago. Her h/c hair that would bounce with each step she took, the smile that could light up the whole universe, and her eyes that shone so brightly in the light. His hazel eyes made eye contact with her beautiful e/c ones as hers slightly widened before going back to normal, a smile making it's way to her pink lips.</p><p>"Hi Kuroo" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi Kuroo" the female said with a soft smile. Her voice was as gentle as ever, her smile still the same smile that he had fell for back then.</p><p>"L/n" he breathed out. </p><p>"It's been a long time" she said.</p><p>"Yeah..It has" he gave her a smile as her smile slightly widened, seeing his.</p><p>"You decided to get a pet?" she questioned, walking closer to the male.</p><p>"Yeah, I did" he smiled more as he looked down at the pup. "He's a stray, was hiding from the rain under my car" he explained.</p><p>She nodded. "Can I?" she questioned, extending her hands as he shook his head, handing the puppy to her. Taking the pup with care, she held it up, looking at it with a smile. "Hi sweetheart, we're gonna do a quick check up alright?" she said softly as the puppy looked at her curiously.</p><p>'I'd like to be called sweetheart...' Kuroo thought to himself, only for him to quickly push that thought away. 'She was just a crush' he thought to himself.</p><p>He watched as he set the small dog down on a metal table and grabbed some gloves on a counter that was connected to a wall. Putting the latex gloves on, she went back to the pup as she quietly excused herself to the pup before taking it's jaws and opening them to take a look in it's mouth. She soon started to check it's eyes and ears, using a flashlight, shining in both it's eyes and ears. Every now and then, the female would compliment the pup for doing a good job and gave it a small pat as well. </p><p>Once she was done, she took off the gloves and threw them into a small bin. Taking the stethoscope that was hanging around her neck, she put the earpieces on and put the diaphragm on the puppy's chest where Kuroo most likely guessed was where it's heart was. He watched as she concentrated, their eyes meeting just for a second, making Kuroo quickly glance away as he heard her let out a soft chuckle, causing his chest to erupt with butterflies. </p><p>Taking the stethoscope off and putting it back around her neck, she took a small rectangular box and put it against the back of the puppy as she pressed a button, a small beep coming after she pressed the button. Looking at the screen, she hummed in satisfaction and put it on the counter behind her. </p><p>"Well, it seems that he's all good and healthy for being a stray puppy" she started as Kuroo looked at her and hummed in response. "He doesn't have a microchip, and he only seems like a month old." she said and ran her hand on top of the pup's head as it nuzzled against her hand, causing her to chuckle. "We'll give him some shots just in case, can you hold him please?" she questioned Kuroo as he nodded and got up.</p><p>He walked over and held the pup who didn't mind, not knowing of getting shots. He watched as the female went over to the counter and started to take out some syringes from a drawer as well as some small bottles that had liquid in them. Putting the syringes in holes that were on the lids of the small bottles, she flipped it over as she started to extract some liquid from the bottle. Once she was done, she put the caps on the needles and made her way over back to the metal table. </p><p>The puppy seeing the female come back, it started to wag it's tail. It watched in curiosity as to what she was doing until it saw the needle. It yelped right away and tried to dig deep into the male's arms, hoping that he would save them.</p><p>Both the adults chuckled at the puppy's actions as she gently started to pet him. "Don't worry, it'll be quick" she softly stated as she rubbed a spot on the puppy with rubbing alcohol to clean the spot she was going to inject. The puppy yelped once more, causing her to chuckle softly and started to pet the pup, trying to soothe him.</p><p>Kuroo watched in amusement as he slightly looked down at the female, taking in her features. He smiled as he saw that she hasn't changed a bit, except for the fact that she looked even more beautiful now, not saying that she wasn't beautiful back in high school. She noticed him staring at her as she gave him a smile.</p><p>"Holding onto him?" she questioned softly.</p><p>Kuroo quickly averted his gaze at the female, trying not to let his face heat up. "Uh..Yeah" he said, slightly clearing his throat, causing the female to chuckle.</p><p>"Good" she said and injected the puppy with the vaccine. The pup yelped as she made soft hushes and would rub the spot where she injected him after she was done. The pup continued to yelp and flinch when it felt Y/n about to inject the puppy with the vaccine that she was giving it, making her soothe it in return before injecting it with the needle.</p><p>"We're done don't worry" Kuroo stated, gently patting the pup as it whimpered. She chuckled softly and petted the pup as well, their hands slightly brushing against each other. The two adults glanced at each other as she gave him a soft smile as he gave her a small smile in return.</p><p>"We'll send you the bill" she said as he nodded. He watched as she turned away from him and started to put the bottles away in the cabinet. Her small figure working swiftly, making him smile.</p><p>"Uh so.." he started, rubbing the back of his neck, the pup snuggling in his arm. He heard her hum in response to tell him that she was listening. "You became a veterinarian?" he questioned.</p><p>"Yeah" she said, gently closing the cabinets and turned around and looked at him, a gentle smile on her lips. "I really liked animals so I decided to pursue this job. What about you? Did you become a professional volleyball player? I remember how much you loved volleyball back in high school" she crossed her arms, slightly tilting her head, curiosity in her eyes.</p><p>"Nah, I became a part of the Japan Association's sports promotion division." Kuroo responded.</p><p>"I see. Sharing how fun volleyball is to the world" she smiled softly.</p><p>"Exactly, Yaku said I was a conman" the male pouted causing the female to giggle a bit.</p><p>"I mean, in a way you could be" she had an amused smile while he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"And I thought you were on my side", he put a hand on his heart, acting dramatic. "I am so offended", he added on.</p><p>Y/n soon broke out into a laugh, causing Kuroo to have nostalgia from her small burst of laughter.</p><p>
  <em>Kuroo was walking the halls of Nekoma with his childhood friend Kenma. The two weren't going anywhere in particular, mostly just wandering around the school. While Kuroo was doing most of the talking, Kenma was on his game boy, playing an rpg game while walking with the taller male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you even listening?" Kuroo questioned with a small frown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah" Kenma simply replied as he quickly pressed the buttons on his game boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did I say then?" the black haired male crossed his arms, looking at the pudding haired male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"About defeating the dragon" Kenma said, too focused on his game.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuroo only sighed at this, not surprised with his reply. "I asked if you ate yet" he repeated his question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really?" Kenma said, still not paying attention as he soon started to pout, seeing that the boy was too caught up playing his game to even pay him any attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking away from his friend, he glanced around in the classrooms where there were students hanging out. There was soon a burst of laughter that caught his attention. Turning his head, he stopped in front of an opened door, that led to a classroom, and saw a girl laughing. He stopped in his tracks as he stared at the girl. He felt his heart slowly start to speed up, his face becoming warm, and butterflies in his stomach as he watched the girl laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How the sun hit her figure perfectly through the windows, the way her hair falls in her face a bit, the way she smiles, and just how her laugh sounded like music to his ears. Kuroo continued to stare at the female as she soon caught him staring at her. She gave him a small smile and slightly waved at him, causing him to become more flustered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kuroo?" Kenma poked his friend, causing him to jump. Looking over at his shorter friend, he saw that he had a raised eyebrow before taking a look into the classroom that Kuroo was staring in and noticed Y/n as she slightly waved at Kenma now, a smile still on her face. Kenma slightly waved back before looking at Kuroo. "The bell rang" was all he said and started to walk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, right" Kuroo glanced back at the unknown female as she was talking to her friend until their eyes met for a moment for she had glanced at him. He saw a smile creep up on her face, causing a grin to form on his face before quickly catching up to his childhood friend after hearing him call for his name once more. </em>
</p><p>"Kuroo?" the same female that he met four years ago called out to him as he blinked a bit, looking at her. </p><p>"Yeah?" he looked at her as she had a small smile.</p><p>"I thought I lost you there" she jokingly said as he chuckled. "You should probably get going, I still have a lot more appointments to take care of" she said as he nodded.</p><p>"Right, don't want to keep anyone waiting" he chuckled as she nodded with a smile. "Thanks again" he said, walking towards the door.</p><p>"Of course" she nodded as the two said their goodbyes and Kuroo left the room and the building too. Going into the car, he set the puppy down in his lap and started the car. Noticing that the pup had fallen asleep made him chuckle as he drove off back to his house. </p><p>Once he got back to his house, the pup had woken up by then and started to run around. Kuroo chuckled as he set down the bags he had and took out the toys he bought for the pup to play with. He put it's bed somewhere in his house and set the dog food in his kitchen. He watched as the pup played with a toy, making him chuckle. He sat down in the living room as it made it's way over to him, with a toy in it's mouth, and started to play tug of war. </p><p>"I gotta think of a name for you" he said with a smile as he let the puppy win, making it stumble back since it was pulling the toy with all it's might, causing Kuroo to chuckle. The pup quickly got back up before making it's way over to him, panting a bit, making him smile and gently pat it's head. "Why not Benji?" he questioned, the pup only barked in response, making him chuckle. "Benji it is"</p><p>The day slowly came to an end as Kuroo did his nightly routine. He sat on his bed, drying his damp hair before hearing multiple notifications going off on his phone. With a raised eyebrow, he took a look at his phone and noticed that someone added him to a group text. </p><p>
  <span class="u">Meet Up Plans</span>
</p><p>Lev - Since your back we should have a celebration!</p><p>Taketora - Where should we meet at then?</p><p>Sorry what's happening? - Kuroo</p><p>Lev - Yaku's back!</p><p>Gross - Kuroo</p><p>Yaku - Shut up astaxanthin</p><p>I told you it's docosahexaenoic acid!! - Kuroo</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo angrily typed in the group chat, his brows furrowed as he and Yaku continued to go back and forth with calling each other names that only the two of them understand.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Meet Up Plans</span>
</p><p>Kenma - Enough</p><p>Kenma - Where are we going to host the party?</p><p>Lev - Why not your place Kenma?</p><p>Kenma - Why my place?</p><p>Fukunaga - You're the richest one out of all of us</p><p>He's right - Kuroo</p><p>Kenma's place it is then! - Kuroo</p><p>Kenma - How annoying</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo chuckled as everyone started to fill in the details of when everyone was off and when they should hold it. Slightly yawning, he turned off his phone and decided to look at them later and went off to bed. Though he and Yaku already fought, he was glad that his teammate was back in the country. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>